Snowy Date ShikaNaru
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Naruto goes Christmas shopping.He doesn't know what to get for Shika. He goes at his place, gets snowed it and talk. After a day, there's a surprise.Update I will probably make a sequal soon.
1. Presents and popcorn

**Disclaimer thingy: ****I do not own 'Naruto' ,** nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke Uchiha or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction! Yaoi fiction to be more exact. Don't likey, don't ready! Oki? Don't forget to review! And if you have any requests, feel free to tell me! bai baiii waves Enjoy reading!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold winter morning day in Konoha. Snow fell more than ever that night. The houses, the streets, the trees, everything was covored in white.

Naruto stretched his arms and legs under the blanket. It felt so good. It felt warm. He didn't even want to get out of bed but today but Christmas was in a couple of days and he wanted to go buy presents after training. He wanted to train and find some awesome presents for his friends. Although it was unlike him, he saved money for presents on his recent missions. Good thing he was getting more money as a Jounin, now. He stretched one more time and he turned on his tummy, grabbing the pillow and putting it on his head. There was a lot of noise outside. People were really excited this time of the year, like everything had to be perfect. He couldn't fall asleep anymore, being stressed about what presents he should buy for everyone. He was thinking about it for a while and he still didn't know what he should get.

He finally gave up and got up from the bed. He saw the windows had a little snow on them so he went to see if it snowed much. Nobody knew it would snow that night because the years before it usually snowed after Christmas, in Konoha.

'Woohoo!! It snowed!!' Naruto yelled bouncing up and down in his boxers, infront of the window. Some people from the building across his appartment were starring at him bounce thinking he must be mental. However, Naruto kept bouncing around his room for about two minutes. He LOVED snow. It was his second favorite thing. The first was ramen, of course.

Also, he was happy he wouldn't be training since it snowed so much. He knew Jiraiya was too lasy to train with him on snowy days.

He took a shower, got dressed and ran out the door.

He ran straight to the present shops. He entered.

'_Waahh, so many people today!_' Naruto thought. He looked around the many small stores inside the Konoha Shopping Mall. He saw some really awesome bracelets from which he chose one for Sakura, a red and white one. He also saw some nice hand sleeves like the ones Sasuke had so he decided he'd get that for his ex boyfriend. The colours were blue and white like Sasuke's only the design was different. Although they had broken up, they still got along just as before they went out together for two weeks. It didn't work between them because Sasuke liked him and Sakura in the same time and Naruto didn't want that. He also didn't want to see Sakura crying anymore. He gave them a chance to have a normal relationship so he stopped seeing the Uchiha. Sakura had no idea about them going out for a while, though. She was a yaoi fangirl as they knew (not that she'd ever admit it) so they decided it would suck to be followed all day with a camera. Yeah, she did that when she found out Shikamaru and Kiba went out together. Shikamaru said she was too troublesome. Kiba said he had enough so he quit on the relationship. Well, not exactly because of Sakura but that helped too. No one except Shikamaru knew the real reason the relationship ended.

Naruto ran around the shops until he got to a bigger place. He saw some special kunais sets and got one for Neji. After the resque mission of Gaara they celebrated together the mission succes, they talked and became best friends in a short while. They always talked about anything, although Neji didn't like the yaoi parts. Good thing he wasn't the type to ignore a person just because of his/her sexual preferences. No, he was better than that.

He also saw some really awesome shurinkens. It was a new style, he had heard Tenten talking a lot about them when she came at Ichiraku with her boyfriend (Neji). It seems they were expensive and she could only get one. She had wanted two for her weapon collection and techniques. Neji had gotten her a ring. They were twenty years old so he proposed. They were dating for two years already.

Naruto walked some more and found some mufflers. He knew Chouji loved them and Ino would love having a match with her boyfriend. He paid for the two mufflers and moved on for the next present.

Soon, he found a green modern shirt. He got it for Lee. It was so cool. Naruto thought he needed that. He also picked a small necklace for Hinata. It was blue with stones. He wanted to get something really awesome for her because she had helped him get over Sasuke. He couldn't talk about that with Neji because he got annoyed easy so Hinata helped him with a shoulder to cry on. It also helped her move on from Naruto, knowing he wasn't into girls.

He walked on to others stores. After he had already spent one hour and a bit to find these presents, he had only a few more and he'll be finished.

He found a cool dog coller for Kiba to put on Akamaru and a really awesome pair of glasses for Shino.

He had to get one more present for Shikamaru. But he got stuck. He didn't have the smallest idea of what to get for Shika because the man didn't ever say he was interested in something. He only said things were troublesome.

Even after walking through the stores, he still had no idea what to get Shikamaru. He only got things that he knew his friends would like so he didn't want to get just anything for the boy. He saved so much for these presents too..He wanted his friends to enjoy their gifts. He decided to leave his present for tomorrow or in the afternoon, just until he would find out what Shika wants.

He left and took the presents home.

Naruto headed towards Shikamaru's house. Shika was now living alone in his own apartment, just five minutes distance from Naruto's house. He knocked at the door. It was freezing outside.

It started snowing again.

On the other side of the door, Shikamaru woke up at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He had no missions today so he planned to stay in the house all day long, mostly sleeping.

Shika got out of bed and went towards the door.

Naruto knocked a few more times, harder.

'Yeah, yeah. Hold on. I'll be right there.' Shikamaru yelled. The sound was giving him a headache since he just woke up. He opened the door and saw Naruto with his arms crossed, freezing there.

'Naruto? What do you want?' Shika asked and yawned.

'Man, i'm freezing. Let me in.' Naruto said and without waiting for permission, he went inside.

'So? Why did you wake me up?' Shikamaru asked again and yawned one more time. He was in his boxers and a white t-shirt that went on his body perfect, showing his strong chest and muscles.

'Ne, I was doing some shopping.. Ya know..Christmas is coming..and I wanted to know someone's oppinion about what I bought for everyone..Also I wanted to see your new place. I had nothing better to do.' Naruto grinned and looked around the room.

'You woke me up for an oppinion? Only that?' Shikamaru sighed and sat down on the couch, on the other side from where Naruto was sitting.

Naruto told him about everything he bought and Shikamaru laughed. He thought Naruto actually got some good presents for once. The previous years he mostly screwed up things when it was time to get presents.

'Ah. By the way, what would you like to get for Christmas? I'm just curious, that's all.' Naruto asked. He didn't want to say 'Okay, man, tell me what you want me to buy for you.' No. Things would be pointless if there was no surprise.

'Dunno. I didn't think about that. What would you like for Christmas?' Shikamaru changed the question's direction towards Naruto, because he didn't want to say what he wanted. The truth was he wanted someone, not something. And the brat he wanted was infront of him so there was no way he was going to tell the truth.

'I dunno.. I didn't think about it, either.' Naruto answered realising he was so into everyone's present that he didn't even think about what he would want as a gift for himself.

'Well, think.' Shikamaru said slightly annoyed because he, too, was trying to find out what a gift to get for Naruto. Naruto crossed his hands and thinking making a kiddy face like when he was thinking real hard.

'Ahh. I know!' Naruto jumped and yelled. His eyes started sparkling, day-dreaming.

'What? What is it?' Shikamaru asked after Naruto scared him with jumping off the couch like that.

'A date! Dateoh!' Naruto yelled, mimicking with the pointer of his right hand in mid-air, up and down.

'Ah?? With who??' Shika asked as soon as he heard him say the words. He was jealous. He suddenly felt like racing around Konoha killing a certain person and it just wasn't like him. It seems his little crush on the little golden fox infront of him pushed him to new extents.

'I have no idea. I didn't think about someone. What's the point in wanting something that won't come true, anyway?..' Naruto sighed and fell on the couch. He let his head fall on the top side of the couch and sighed again.

Shikamaru felt relieved when Naruto said he didn't have someone in mind. The moment of jealousy passed. He sighed as well and smirked thinking '_How troublesome.._'

'_Shit..i wanna tell him.._' Shikamaru thought as he looked at Naruto,

'Are you busy today, Naruto?' Shika asked the blond.

'No, why?' Naruto answered looking clueless at Shikamaru who already noticed something, which Naruto didn't. It was a snow storm outside.

'Wanna watch a movie?' Shika asked.

'I gotta go ho..me...' Naruto said and as he turned to look out the window he saw snow falling so bad like it hadn't done in years. He sighed.

'I'll go make popcorn.' Shika said and laughed. He went in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked around the room and saw some DVDs . He looked through them and saw a movie he wanted to watch but he didn't get a chance. He took it apart from the others and put it on a little table in front of the couch, where he sat down again. Shikamaru came back in five minutes with a big bowl of popcorn.

'Ne, can we watch that movie?' Naruto asked pointing to the DVD.

'Oh? You like horrors?' Shika asked raising a brow as he asked the blond.

'I love them!' Naru answered strongly acting like a kid saying he loved candy. Shika thought his expression was funny..and cute..

'Fine, fine. We'll watch it.' He smiled slightly as he handed the popcorn bowl to Naruto and went to insert the dvd. He pressed play and sat back on the couch, next to Naruto.

During the movie, Naruto got scared a few times. Shikamaru didn't, because he'd already seen it once. He decided he'd make the movie time more interesting so two times he actually scared Naruto on the strong scenes. Naruto tried not to get scared but he couldn't help it. Shikamaru got his laugh until the movie ended.

'Bakaa! I thought you liked horror movies. You were so scared!' Shikamaru laughed again. Naruto pouted cutely.

'I love horror movies. It's just that it's more frightening when i watch it with someone.. when I'm by myself I know there's no chance of someone doing something to me..like_ scaring_ me!' he made funny faces towards Shika, mad because Shika kept making fun of him.

'Ahh, I totally forgot. I told you what i'd want for Christmas. How about you? Did you think what you would want?' Naruto asked Shikamaru, who tried to hold in the word 'y_ou_'.

'Well, I know what I want but I won't tell you.' Shika answered smirking.

'You lied! Come on, baka, tell me! I told you!' Naruto insisted.

'..So troublesome..N.O.!' Shika answered.

* * *

**Hiya. In the next chapter, we'll see what happens on a date..but first Shika has to find a way to go on that date..With who does Naruto go on the date after all?.. We'll probably have some laugh and _chuuus_ as in kisses so stay up for the snowy date chapter 2 in max in two days (yeah i update often). **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know this is a weird fic with the crazy pairings and all but i hope you like it.**

**Bai bai waves**

**P.s. this is a request from a yaoi fan if any of you have requests feel free to tell me. Just make it from 'Naruto'**


	2. Does this count as a date?

**Disclaimer thingy:** I do not own 'Naruto' , nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto or Shikamaru Nara! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Come on, Shikamaruuu-kun..' Naruto whispered sweetly, tempting the boy, teasing just so he would tell him what he wants for Christmas. Also, he knew Shikamaru liked guys so it was easy to bat his eyelashes sweetly infront of him. 

'N..o...' Shikamaru gulped and got a few inches away from Naruto because the fox was closing in on his teritory..

'_Hihi, he's cracking up. He'll spill everything soon._' Naruto thought and laughed on the inside, seeing Shikamaru was putting up less fight.

'Shikamaru-kun-tteba.. please tell Naru-chan what you'd like for Christmas.. Naru-chan is curious..' Naruto spoke with sparkling eyes and came in closer to Shika to make him crack and spill everything.

Shikamaru started blushing.

'OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!' Shikamaru yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. The cute boy he loved was infront of him, temptingly close.

'Something wrong, Shikamaru-ku...uhnnn?' Naruto tried to speak but he couldn't. In an instant, Shikamaru put his hands on Naruto's cheeks and pulled him into a strong passionate kiss. Naruto couldn't breathe, he was into the kiss so much. This definetly wasn't what he tried to accomplish but it worked too. Both of them had a red face. Shikamaru closed his eyes immediately after he plunged in the kiss but Naruto closed his wide, surprised eyes only after he realized what was happening.

Shikamaru suddenly opened his eyes. He had actually dived in without thinking. It was the first time he couldn't control himself. The first time he didn't think something was boring.

He released Naruto and jumped off the couch, turning his back on the Kyuubi boy.

'Nn..what was that?' Naruto asked putting a hand to his mouth, touching the wetness with his fingertips.

'I'm sorry.. I didn't plan to do that. It seems the storm ended. Go home.' Shikamaru said to the blond, without turning to face him. He didn't want Naruto to hate him for what he did. He didn't want Naruto to see his red face.

'Do I really have to..?' Naruto whispered. His face was also still slightly red. He enjoyed the kiss so much.

Shikamaru turned around and saw Naruto sad because he told him to leave.

'You can stay.. if you really..want to..' Shikamaru told him, trying to control his urge to hold the blond in his arms and apologize because he let his body take control.

'Yosh.. then I'm staying.' Naruto grinned while a blush took control of his cheeks.

'Okay.' Shika's face lit up red again, seeing Naruto had such a big smile on his face and he looked sooo cute, Shikamaru thought.

'I'm hungry. Wanna go eat something together? The storm is o..ver..?? What the hell..?!' Naruto said as he looked out the window. The storm started again. It seems it only stopped for a while.

'I'm gonna go make something to eat for us.' Shikamaru said and he tried to control the smile on his face, but it showed up anyway.

'Can I help, too?' Naruto asked excited.

'Sure..Do you know how to cook anything?' Shikamaru asked doubting he can.

'Yup. I know how to cook. Hinata-chan taught me because she said I needed to eat something besides ramen, at least once a day.' Naruto smirked proudly.

'You..cook?..Really?' Shikamaru asked raising a eyebrow.

'Yeah. You don't believe me?' Naruto pouted and turned to look in the oppossite direction.

He pouted..pouted..and pouted.. until Shikamaru's hand ruffled his hair and patted his head. Then he turned around and looked up at Shika, smiling cutely.

'Come on, brat. Let's go. Let's see what you can do!' Shikamaru challanged the blond.

'Haaaai!' Naruto answered excited as he jumped off the couch and followed Shikamaru.

Soon, they were getting ingredients from the fridge.

'I take over from here.' Naru-chan told Shikamaru.

'Alright. I'll be right here.' Shika answered smiling. He had his back against the counter. He held a cigarrette in his right hand, just like those Asuma used to smoke, tasting the smoke from time to time, and his other hand's elbow on the counter.

Naruto made miso soup for the two of team, grilled fish and rolled rice cakes. Shikamaru didn't take his eyes off him because Naru looked so cute there in Shika's kitchen, preparing food.

'There. All done.' Naruto told the other, who was now sitting up on the counter.

'Smells good. I hope the taste won't be killer, unlike the smell.' Shika smirked evilish to tease Naruto and see him pouting again. He loved that look.

'Don't pout so much, your face is gonna stay like that. ' Shikamaru laughed and teased again. Naruto made funny faces at him, showing him his tongue.

'Itadakimasu.' they both said as they picked up the chopsticks. They ate.

'Woah, I had no idea you could cook so good.' Shikamaru said, still surprised at the fact. Naruto smiled and slightly blushed, proudly.

'Hihi. It took me a while to learn how to cook but i kept practicing. Hinata-chan helped.' Naruto said and he took another bite of grilled fish and rice.

'Haha, I remember when we went on that mission with Chouji and Kiba and you tried to cook and you burned everything. We had to buy something in the next village and Chouji with Kiba tried to skin you alive. Haha. That was funny.' Shikamaru remembered and laughed. He finished eating. So did Naruto.

'THAT was NOT funny. They really tried to kill me. I was hungry too, you know. I just wanted to eat soon and I made the fire too strong.' Naruto added.

'It was still funny.' Shika added.

'Ne, why did you break up with Kiba? You dated for two months.. what happened?' Naruto asked him, shyly.

'That.. It doesn't matter..' Shikamaru answered and got up from the table. He picked up the plates and placed them in the sink. He turned around and went to the living room.

Naruto got up and followed him.

They both sat on the couch again.

'Come on, tell me..' Naruto asked looking up at him. Shikamaru was taller than him.

'I liked someone else. A cute brat that always messed me up.' Shikamaru grinned and looked in another direction when he felt blood was going up to his cheeks, making him blush all over again.

Naruto looked down, surprised. He didn't like what he heard. His eyes became sad.

'Who..?' He asked in a whisper. Shikamaru looked at him surprised.

'You still haven't realised it yet? You're so clueless sometimes.' Shikamaru stated and laughed.

'Don't laugh, BAKA!' Naruto yelled at him, standing with his feet under him in the middle of the couch. He clunched his fist at Shikamaru but he also blushed as he yelled, annoyed that Shika was laughing at him.

Shikamaru turned to him and put his right hand on Naruto's chin, easily lifting it up to watch Naruto in those big cerulean eyes. Naruto couldn't move again, he just looked in those black eyes of Shikamaru's.

'Baka..I was talking about **you**..' Shika whispered and went close to Naruto's lips with his own, touched but didn't dive in for a second kiss. Instead, he got up and walked towards the hallway leading to his room and bathroom.

'I'm going to have a shower. It's already late. You can go after me. I'll give you some clothes and you can sleep in my room. I can take the couch.' Shika told him as he stopped on the spot, without turning around. He went through the door.

'_Darn..that baka..why is he so friggin adorable?_' mental slap Shikamaru shaked his head under the flowing water, in the shower. The water was slightly cold because he needed to cool off. Having Naruto so close made him feel like he could tear his clothes apart and eat him up completely.

He cleared his body with water to take the soap off and reached out for a towel. He got one and after drying his hair slightly, he wiped his shoulder, hands and legs. When he was done, he put the towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom.

'Naruto, you can take a shower now. I put you a towel and a tooth-brush next to the sink.' Shika said as he appeared through the door, stopping right there. Naruto looked at him and saw him only in the towel and his hair was down, too, falling on his shoulders. He blushed and turned his head to look at the little coffee table infront of the couch.

'Naruto?' Shikamaru asked, seeing Naruto didn't answer.

'H-Hai.' Naruto stammered, his face was still red but he got up and as he passed through the door, he slightly touched Shikamaru's arms and shivered at the feeling.

Shikamaru felt it too but he didn't react as Naruto did. He noticed his reaction, though. He smirked slightly. He thought it was cute.

Naruto went inside the bathroom fast. He stopped after he entered and leaned his back on the bathroom door. He easily lifted his right hand and carressed his lips with his fingertips. He licked them with tongue, softening them. Nobody except Sasuke had kissed him. It felt so different and much better..

He gulped. After he took off his clothes, he went in and took a shower.

When he was finished he brushed his teeth with the tootbrush Shika had put out for him, and put the towel around him, just as Shikamaru did. He went to the living-room.

Shikamaru wasn't there. Naruto looked out the window. The blizzard was even worse. It was already dark, as dark a winter evening could be. It was already past eight o'clock.

He went through the hallway leading to the bathroom and the room which was suppossed to be Shikamaru's bedroom. He peaked inside but couldn't see too much so he oppened the door more. He saw Shikamaru laying on the bed, asleep. Shika had dozed off while Naruto had taken that fifteen minutes steamy shower.

'Shikamaru..?' Naruto whispered as he went closer to the bed.

'Hn...' he heard Shikamaru move in his sleep at the sound of his words. Shika was now dressed in a white shirt that showed his strong chest's shape and in a short pair of pants, dark blue ones.

Naruto went on the bed, on his knees and hands, getting close really easy so he wouldn't wake up Shikamaru.

He leaned his head to the right side and looked at Shikamaru's sleeping face.

'_Ah.. so cute..'_ he thought and poked Shikamaru's nose with a finger but Shika brushed it off like it was a fly. Naruto giggled holding a hand on his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. He decided to take action again. He poked one more time. Shikamaru brushed his hand again.

'_Hahaha, this is so fun!'_ Naruto thought and wanted to do it again so he did.

Shikamaru grabbed the little fly and pulled him over his chest, surprising Naruto who's eyes widened at the sudden move.

'What an annoying little fly we have here.' Shikamaru smirked and tightened the grip on Naruto's right hand.

'I-I..I thought you were asleep! I was just playing..' Naruto tried to look innocent and blushed because his naked chest was on top of Shikamaru's chest, but which had a shirt.

'Um..could you borrow me some clothes for tonight?' Naruto asked while he looked in the opposite direction, his face being very close to Shikamaru's, and he blushed.

'Sure. But are you sure you need them?' Shikamaru asked, whispering in Naruto's ears. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his breath on his ears and a bit on his neck. He started to tremble slightly.

Shikamaru lifted himself from the bed and as he did, he pushed Naruto on his back, on the bed, instead, still holding his hand and grabbed his other wrist as well.

Naruto's eyes opened at the movement and kept trembling. He closed his eyes again as Shikamaru leaned over him once more and softly breathed warm air on Naruto's lips, closely, but not touching. Naruto felt sudden dizzyness as the blood rushed to his face, making him red.

'Does this day count as a date?' Shikamaru asked whispering, letting Naruto's lips feel his from time to time but he didn't dive in for the whole kiss, he just brushed his lips on the blond's. He smiled as he felt Naruto tremble more at each small touch.

'Stop..Shikamaru-kun..' Naruto whispered, dizzy as he was.

'Why? Your body says you're enjoying this as much as I am..' Shikamaru asked and brushed his lips to Naruto's and finally pressed harder on the boy's lips, tasting his fresh ment kiss ( that he had after the teeth brushing and showering).

'I'm not sure I can do this..I'm scared..' Naruto whispered as two small tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, as Shikamaru released the kiss.

'You..you mean.. you haven't done this before..?' Shikamaru asked softly, more than surprised.

Naruto nodded.

'But..you went out with that Uchiha..' Shika added, looking at Naruto with his wide black eyes.

'Nnn..we didn't go more than kisses..' Naruto whispered.

'Don't you want to do this..?' Shikamaru asked looking with gentle eyes at the boy under him.

'Nn..I want to..with you..but..It will hurt..I don't want pain.. ' Naruto whispered and Shikamaru smiled at him.

He released the grip on Naruto's wrist and put his left hand under Naruto's right arm, lifting up his back from the bed. He pulled Naruto up towards him , with his other hand on Naruto's neck. Naruto couldn't move. Shikamaru lifted him and Naruto let his arms drop on the bed as Shika pressed his mouth on his and tasted him.

He tried to enter his mouth, using his tongue, easy. After a few seconds, Naruto allowed him to explore his mouth and taste the inside, Shikamaru pressing the kiss harder. It lasted more than the other kiss.

At the end Shikamaru pulled with his teeth Naru's lower lip, teasing, feeling the wetness on it. He continued to kiss him on the chin, slowly going towards his neck, using the tip of his tongue to lick Naruto's skin.

He went down the line of Naru's neck and went on to his chest and carressed with his right hand while he still held Naru up with his left hand, on the boy's back.

'Nnn..if feels so strange..' Naru whispered. Shika, between kisses on the fox's chest and going lower to his tummy, asked..

'Doesn't..(soft kiss) it feel..(soft kiss) good..?(soft kiss)' Shika spoke softly as he made Naruto lift his tummy more towards him, with every kiss, like he wished to be lost in Shika's arms even more, closer..hotter..

'Nnn..it feels..too good..' Naru whispered, barely talking, too lost in the other's actions. His face was red and he was feeling like he was burning as Shika carressed his body with kisses and touching with his fingertips, making Naru forget that he only had a towel on his waist.

Shika stopped and looked at Naruto's red face and smiled. He saw Naru's eyes openening when the kissing stopped and looked at Shika, seeing a smirk.

'You enjoy it, don't you ?' Shikamaru asked teasing, touching Naru's nose with his own and looked in the blond's eyes again.

'H-Hai..' Naruto whispered and he blushed more and turned his face to look down on the bed.

He closed in on the distance to Naruto's mouth once more and licked the boy's lips with his tongue.

After that, Shika took his right hand up to Naruto's mouth and slowly let Naruto taste his finger, sucking on it, teasing for both of them. But the truth was that Shikamaru had more control over himself then he showed.

Naru sucked Shika's finger, closed his eyes and played with his tongue around it. Shikamaru pulled out his finger slowly and kissed the boy one more time before..

Shikamaru made a funny face to Naruto, putting out his tong like nya teasing.

'It's time for sleep. I'll get you the clothes.

'Aaaahh?' Naruto's eyes widened at the words. Shikamaru had turned him on so bad and now was saying it's time for sleep...??

Shikamaru let Naru fall on his back on the bed and leaned on his hands on the bed, above him.

'You want more?..' Shika teased again licking Naru's lips with his tongue and sucked his own lip to make Naruto drool at the sight.

'Nn.. not really.. I.. I was just surprised..' Naru-chan said pouting sweetly, looking at anything but Shika because he knew his face was all red. Of course he wanted more after all that teasing.

Shikamaru got up and took out some clothes from a drawer. He went in the living room, letting him change (or else the fox would get eaten SO bad) and when he came back he sat on the bed next to Naruto again.

'It will hurt, you know.. bad.. I don't want to hurt you..**yet..**' Shika grinned while he leaned above Naruto, looking at the blond's embarrassed face.

Naruto twitched when he heard the word 'yet' and grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Shika's face.

'There.. hmph.. **'_yet_'** huh?? I'll show you, baka!' Naruto laughed as he threw every pillow in Shika's face, every pillow he reached. Shika took the pillows thrown at him and did the same.

They did this for a couple of minutes and started tickling eachother.

Shikamaru played his fingers like a guitar player would, only the guitar was Naruto's body.

He won the tickling fight and made Naruto laugh with tears and he let the blond win the pillow fight. Not because he couldn't win but because he wanted to.

'The both laid next to eachother on the bed. Naruto fell asleep exhausted.

Shika got a blanked and put it over him.

Naruto was sitting on his right side and with his arms folded to his chest as he slept.

After he covered Naru, he slipped in under the blanket next to the blond and put his body in the same way as Naruto's closely to the boy's body and put one hand over him, holding him. Naruto moved in his sleep. He turned around and put his face straight into Shika's chest.

_'I wonder if this counts as a date..'_ Shika wondered. _'If not, we'll just have to do it all over again. But next time..the fox boy won't escape my claws.. I'll purr him to fox heaven.._' Shikamaru smirked and tried to hold the laugh in so he wouldn't wake up Naruto. He smiled knowing the brat he loved was in his arms.

They slept like that. Naru was in Shikamaru's arms.

The blizzard didn't stop until morning when they found out they were really snowed in.

Here it goes again.. more teasing.. more drooling from Naruto.. Shikamaru really purred the fox to fox heaven the next day.. It wasn't his fault.. How was he suppossed to look at a sweet cake and not taste it? He just couldn't resist. And neither could Naru.

Of course it hurt like hell on Naru's first time but he got used to it in a couple of hours. He wanted to feel Shika's body united with his, more.. and more..

At the end the pain got to him again and he found out that it was Shika's first time, too, but he didn't tell him so it wouldn't scare him off, afraid it'll hurt even more, without experience of the one 'pulling the strings'.

Naruto pouted for thirty minutes and Shika couldn't resist that adorable, cute, delicious pout of his and he just dived in for more kisses and 'more'..

There they started again..

They stayed inside..

They were not bored anyway.

And these days were troublesome no more.

* * *

**Ehh?? how was it?? Pls review and tell me what you thinK! it means a lot to me. **

**I was afraid of going into the sexual act more detailed than what i wrote.. but i tried to make it obvious.. how was it? how was it?? **

**Cookies and Milk for the ones who review! I promise! **


End file.
